Predetor
by abitdiffrent
Summary: Tristan is convinced he doesn't deserve any woman love, but what happens when he meets a women who believes she is is not good enough for any man. Will they they learn to love or forever guard their hearts from hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The young girl charged through the forest no longer taking care to stay quiet, she knew they were close behind her anyway, she tripped and stumbled as she went her feet constantly becoming entangled in the thick undergrowth of the forest floor. She was covered all over in cuts from all the plants taring at her skin as she ran but she ignored that fact focusing only on staying alive, an arrow with blue tinted feathers flew over her head and she ducked low.

Aleana's POV

I could see an orange light up ahead and at this time of night that could mean only one of two things either there was a forest fire which was unlikely due to the fact everything was wet from the winter rain or someone was camped ahed, I was absolutely exhausted but I pushed on another burst of speed praying to reach the fire before the woads caught up to me. I was so close to the fire now, and i could hear the crackling of wood, and then suddenly i burst into the clearing, i fell with a thud waking up who ever was asleep in the clearing. I didn't have time to pay attention to them however as the woads were still close on my tail i removed my bow from my body and grabbed two of my arrows and loaded them into my bow. I pulled it tight and aimed at the tree line, i was still led on the damp forest floor where i had fallen but i hoped that this would give me a slight advantage as they would look to the people behind me first. I kept my breathing steady as i waited, i could hear voices behind me but payed no attention to them as i waited, then i saw it a flash of blue skin and then a cry was heard all across the clearing as the woads attacked, i released my arrows hitting one woad in the eye and the woad just behind him just above his heart, they both fell to the floor and i pushed myself to my feet grabbing another arrow and loading it into my bow, i released it almost instantly hitting another woad in the eye, i was aware of the sound of clashing metal behind me and I glanced behind me and saw the occupants of the clearing all engaged in a fight in some form, no more woads were coming into the clearing so I turned and decided to help the men who were largely outnumbered. I loaded my bow and began firing at the woads who had there backs turned to me, soon i was out of arrows, there were only a few left though and the men were quickly cutting them down. Then it happened a woad appeared out of nowhere and jumped behind one of the men, the man in question was fighting with two swords and had a clean shaven face and dark curly hair, as he cut down the woad in front of him the woad behind him lifted a sword above his head meaning to plunge it into the mans back, i knelt down and took the dagger from my boot and threw it, the man watched as it sailed through the air towards his face, it passed him by centimetres and hit the woad behind him in the eye he turned and watched the woad crumple to the floor in a heap and turned to look back at me. I looked away from him and to the other men two we're still finishing off the last of the woads, I stayed where i was stood for a moment before going to the bodies behind me and collecting my arrows back up from the bodies that scattered the floor. Everything was silent again and I stood back up to my full hight and looked to all the men in the clearing, they were all staring at me. I began to feel uncomfortable under their gazes but held my grown staring straight back at the one I assumed to be the leader, he took a step forward and the grip on my bow tightened, i couldn't help myself i had been alone for years and i trusted no one except myself with my life and as far as i was concerned everyone was my enemy. He seemed to notice my wariness and spoke from where he was stood, "who are you?" he asked. I understood what he said but I decided not to answer him. After a short while he asked "do you understand me?" I nodded in reply. "Why doesn't she talk?" one of the men behind the leader asked. No one answered his question, the leader spoke to me again "My name is Artorius Castus and these are my men" he gestured with his hand around him at the men who occupied the clearing. I nodded, and this time decided to speak up "Arthur and his Sarmatian knights, yes I have heard of you" I kept my voice quiet and level but made sure they could all hear me. "Are you heading to your home?" Arthur asked me. I shrugged than said " home's a long way away and a long time gone, i don't have a destination." He nodded and then said, "You will travel with us, you were being chased by woads we can not allow you to travel alone" there was a sudden outcry of voices as the knights voiced their protests to me staying, which was quickly settled when Arthur told them to shut up. I was so tiered I wasn't in the right mind to argue, i nodded once at Arthur and then went to collect my dagger from the eye of the woad i had killed to save the knight. I walked past the knight and watched him out of the conner of my eye as I did, his hand lifted up and flew up to the hilt of sword, I smirked and retrieved my dagger and then wiped it clean on the grass before replacing it back into my boot. The knights apart from two had settled back down around the fire the knight i had saved was still watching me questionably and another had sat down by the trunk of a tree off to the right of the fire. I until I was about five feet away from the knight sat beneath the tree, he stared at me for a moment which i returned before i looked up and jumped and grabbed hold of the branch above me with my hands and dangled there for a second before i began to swing until I had enough momentum to swing my legs up around the branch. I pulled myself up onto the branch and looked down, I saw the knight bellow me staring up at me and I looked back at him, i couldn't help but notice the tattoos on his high cheekbones they two simple marks on each cheek. I smiled lightly at him before swinging my legs up onto the branch with me and hiding myself in the shadows of the branches i tied the rope i had around my waist around my legs to stop me from falling from the tree when i fell asleep. I heard a screech from above and saw a Hawk flying high in the sky its silhouette gliding across the sky, I watched it for a while before it disappeared from sight and contented myself with looking up to the dark star scattered sky.

I must of fallen asleep last night as the next thing i knew i was waking up to the cold crisp winter air, i breathed out a sigh and my breath rose like a mist in the air before me, I looked around and saw that there was a knight on watch as i had assumed there would be. I untied the rope and tied it back around my waist and then jumped from the tree landing near silently, on the ground. The knight on watch was the one i saved yesterday, i nodded to him before turning to the right and walking into the forest "hey where are you going" the knight asked. "Hunt" i walked about 50 years away from the clearing and then spotted a movement in the bushes, i knelt and had my bow ready in seconds, i spotted brown fur and grinned, it was a deer, I stayed silent and unmoving as it crept closer having not seen me yet, when i had the perfect aim, i released the arrow and watched it fly through the air silent and deadly before connecting with it's target. I watched the dear fall, before standing up and walking quietly over to the deer and slinging it over my shoulders holding onto it's hind legs with my right hand and it's front with my left. I turned and headed back to the clearing my catch slung over my shoulders, when i re entered the clearing and found that half of the knights were awake now, as I entered all eyes turned to me and walked over to the fire and dropped the deer next to it. Everyone was silent before the large bold knight spoke up, looks like breakfast is served. He grabbed the dead animal and began to skin it, I went and sat down a little way off from the knights as they fished preparing the meat for cooking. After a few peaceful minutes of sitting there alone a shadow loomed over me I looked up and saw the dark curly haired knight, he took a seat beside me said "Thanks for yesterday" I nodded, "I'm Lancelot by the way." i nodded again. "Not one for talking are you?" he asked and i shook my head. He smirked and go back up, "well i'll leave you to your thoughts then" he walked over to the other nights who were now cooking the meat, my stomach rumbled quietly as the smell of the cooking food met my nose. I turned and looked over my shoulder at all of the knights eating the meat and chatting amongst themselves, i then jumped when something tapped my shoulder, i looked up and found the Knight from last night with the tattoos stood above me. He held out a large piece of cooked meat in his hand, i nodded and took it from him tearing a large bit of between my teeth, the meat was tender in the centre and a small amount of the meats juices dribbled down my chin, i whipped it away with my wrist as a i chewed I looked over my shoulder to see the knight had gone and sat back under the tree he was under last night. A hawk flew over head before, flying down and landing on the arm of the knight, i smiled as he spoke quietly to the bird. I had nearly finished my meat now but i was full, so i tucked it into a small pouch that hung around waist. I got to my feet and stretched the knights were packing things into the saddle bags of there horses, Arthur walked over to me and I turned to him as he did. "we are going to be riding, I'm afraid you will have to share horses" i nodded. "you can ride with me first" I nodded again and waited as he mounted his horse, he offered me his hand but i ignored his hand and jumped and swung my leg over the horse i was sat just behind him on the saddle and slid my arms behind me to grip the back of the saddle so I didn't need to warp my arms around his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then we started on our way to goodness, knows where I took this time to make sure my hair was still covering my neck completely, I heard a horse trot past Arthur and I and looked up to see the tattooed knight pass us he rode out of sight and along the pathway we were on, he appeared again about ten minutes later his hawk sat silently on his arm. "anything Tristan?" he shook his head indicating the path was safe for now, his horse fell into an easy trot beside Arthurs and the knights behind us began talking amongst themselves.

We had been traveling for hours when I had finally had enough i swung my leg round the back end of the horse and lightly dropped to the forest floor Arthur looked down at me from his horse. "Alright?" I nodded my head lightly. I walked round the horse so i was walking between Tristan and Arthur. When a voice called from behind "Don't like horses then?" i smirked "I like horses, hate riding" there was laughter from behind me and i smiled lightly. "and yet you mount a horse like you have been riding all your life." I looked at him before saying "not all my life, most of my life" "where are you from girl?" a voice boomed from behind me and i turned and started walking backwards and looked to find the owner of the voice and saw a man with long red hair and beard. "Does it matter?" I questioned. "Well it does, you could be a woad for all we know" i raised my eyebrows, "do I look like a woad to you?" "no but we need to know for sure, if you let us take a closer look at you I'm sure we could establish where you are from" I looked up at Lancelot and gritted my teeth. I turned back around and walked forwards once again "so where are you from" a voice questioned again. I closed my eyes and sighed but continued walking, i opened my eyes before replying "I was born at Vistula River" everyone went silent. "You are Sarmatian?" "I don't know what i am anymore." Tristan pushed his horse to a trot and he disappeared as he scouted ahead again. "how did you end up here?" "enough questions" i replied. I looked up to Arthur, "Do you mind?" "not at all" I jumped onto the horse and sat back once more. A few hours later and it was mid day by now and it had started to rain i swore quietly under my breath, my white shirt although comfortable and durable was not so great in the rain as it went see through. Arthur must have heard my curse because he turned his head and asked "are you ok" "uh yes, it's just, it's just, well my shirt" he turned and looked, his eyes trailing over the wet see through fabric. He quickly averted his eyes when he saw the problem "huh ok" he took his cloak off and handed it back to me and i wrapped it around my body making myself decent. "thank you" He nodded and I saw the back of his neck turn pink, I chuckled lightly and jumped from the horse and resumed walking between the horses of Arthur and Tristan, I was getting tiered of holding the cloak up though so i stood still and started to deal with the problem, so removed the rope from around my waist and wrapped the clock tightly around my body and secured it with the rope. I had folded it over once before attaching it so it wasn't to long, by the time i had finished i was stood in between the other knights on their horses. "You ok there?" the red headed one asked me. "fine" i was walking at the same pace as their horses meaning I was walking between the majority of the knights. "don't like to talk about home then?" Lancelot asked me. "I said I was born there not that it was my home, there is a big difference" "no there isn't" Lancelot spoke. "yes there is." "So what's the difference then" the red headed knight asked. "Home's where your family is, and my family aren't there" "where are they?" "dead" silence. After a few moments another question was thrown in my direction. "how?" the large bold knight asked. "my eldest brother was taken to be trained as a knight when i was eight after that my mother died giving birth to my little sister when i was nine, my father took my sister and I as far North as he could, said it would be easier to feed us, then he was killed by woads when i was 10, i got by on scraps but that wasn't going to help my sister so I gave her to a family in the village we were in they couldn't afford to feed me as well then when I fourteen the village was raided, i watched them kill my sister and the family who took her in she was just four years old , I have been on my own since then." they were all looking at me. "what was your brothers name?" "Percival." They all looked at one another uncomfortably I didn't have time to think about that though as Arthur called back to us all. "WOADS" Lancelot looked up and asked "we riding through?" Arthur nodded. Lancelot offered me his hand as Arthur had done earlier, I again ignored his hand and swung myself up into the saddle behind him, and gripped the saddle just behind me. I bent my knees into the horse to keep my balance steady, "you sure your not Sarmatian?" Lancelot asked turning to me with a smirk across his face. I rolled my eyes as he gave a gentle kick into the horses sides and soon we were galloping at a high speed my hair flying around me. I heard the woads battle cry's on either side of us as we rode through and then i felt a sharp pain in my leg on the right. I hissed quietly, and gripped the saddle tighter, after five minutes or so we slowed and then stopped. "Everyone ok?" Arthur called "got a scratch from one of those arrows" "sure you'll survive Gawaine?" Lancelot called over to the red headed man. Everyone started laughing except me as i was looking to my right leg which now had an arrow sticking out of it, I groaned and shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. "ok?" Lancelot asked me. "Fine" I replied. I snapped the arrow in my leg and swore as i watched a thick trickle of blood run down my leg. Lancelot looked back at what i was doing "Damn" he dismounted and said to Arthur "leg" "where" Arthur asked. "Not me her" he tethered his horse to the tree and I jumped down my leg gave out as i landed and i fell to the floor. I grabbed the broken arrow and pulled it from my leg biting my lip to stop any noise levying my lips, more blood began to come from my leg and I applied pressure to the wound. I was picked up by Arthur and he sat me down on a large boulder "Im not some damsel in distress you know" I said glaring at him "humour me" he replied. I kept pressure on the wound when the one of the large men came over and knelt by my leg. "can you move your hands, i need to get a look at the wound" i moved my hand and more blood oozed out. "you bleed a lot don't you" i nodded. "Always have, ever since i was young" Tristan walked up to us and knelt down beside the man. "what do you need Dag?" the man i now knew to be called Dag told him a list of different herbs and plants he needed. Tristan nodded before disappearing for about five minutes and then coming back his hands full of everything Dag had asked for. He placed everything he had collected on the boulder beside me and then went to walk away,"oi gonna need another pair of hands" Tristan walked back looking uncomfortable. "right your gonna get a little bit messy" Tristan nodded. Dag cut the right leg of my leather trousers away and i felt oddly vulnerable, he then told Tristan to apply as much pressures as he could to the area around the wound which meant Tristan had to get a tight grip on my thigh, tristan looked slightly uncomfortable as he gripped my lower thigh tightly between his hands, "right this is going to hurt" Dag warned, i nodded and gritted my teeth. He whipped the blood away and then began to pack the plants into the wound, i didn't make a sound as he did his work, i was used to staying quiet, being out here for four years you learn to be quiet or you die. Eventually he finished packing the wound and i let out a long breath Tristan was told to continue holding my leg to help the blood to clot around the packing. He did as he was told, then i noticed his hands were completely covered in my blood. Soon there was dry blood all around the packing and Dag told Tristan to release the pressure slowly which he did before lowering my leg gently to the ground and then releasing my leg. "It's probably going to be to painful to walk on for a while", he turned and started doing something to his saddle bag and i levered myself onto my feet and stood on one leg for a moment before gently testing my leg out "so i wouldn't walk or put to much pressure on it for a while" I put full pressure on the leg and a sharp pain shot up my leg but i used it anyway and took a very shaky step then another then another. The Arthur and the knights began to laugh as Dag turned around and frowned at me, "she's more stubborn than Lancelot when he wants a women" everyone started laughing even more at that. Everyone remounted their horses. I ended up sharing with Gawaine.

We eventually arrived at their destination the wall. I looked up at the huge wall and the building built into it and the building surrounding it, as we rode up the huge doors were thrown open and we rode through into the heart of the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No" i bellowed across the huge round table. "it's not fair, I wasn't under the impression that i was being brought here to serve the Romans" "you weren't" answered Arthur "but they have given you the option of serving or death" I laughed humourlessly "oh please forgive me, i didn't realise how unreasonable I was being" my chest was heaving and my hands were balled up into fists, i could see the knights around the table with sympathy in there eyes. "what would you do if you were in my shoes hmm? You know what, don't answer that because you will never have to answer that question will you, so what I have the option to die a free women or live forcefully under the rule of the Romans, this is bull shit" i stood up and grabbed my chair and threw it against the wall where it cracked into three pieces. I then left the room muttering to myself under my breath.

Third Person POV

All the knights and Arthur stayed in there seats, watching after the young girl as she left the room. "How long will she serve for?" Gawaine asked "It will only be the time until you are free" Arthur replied dryly. "only" Lancelot stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "that's five years to many, so basically she is serving the time her brother can't?" "what?" Arthur asked. Dug was the next to join in the argument "Her brother was Percival Artthur, she has payed her dept to the Romans with his life, now she must pay with her own?" "she's damn right, this is bull shit" Lancelot, barged his chair back and and stormed from the room, Tristan was the next to stand up and leave, followed by Gawaine.

Aleana's POV

I eventually found myself in the stables, i walked to a horse and began to stroke it, it was calm as i stroked it and i sighed, "it's not fair" I whispered to the silent animal. "No it's not" I turned and found myself looking at Lancelot. I decided to change the subject "what was my brother like" Lancelot looked startled as i asked. "don't look at me like that, i know he served with you all" Lancelot walked over to me and stroked the horse. "He was loyal, brave, he could never take anything seriously and to be honest damn right annoying" i laughed "sounds like him, mind you I can't really remember him, i was so young when he left" "he died with honour" i laughed "honour, well honour isn't doing him a lot of good now, is that what i am supposed to fight for, honour, is that what you all fight for?" "no we fight for our lives" Lancelot was closer to me now and his hand brushed mine. I looked at him and he ran his hand across my own, he stepped forwards and i stepped forwards to meet him, i looked up at him and he looked down at me. "you know my father always told me to be carful around charm" "oh yeah" he asked "why's that" "because you can never trust a charming man especially with your heart" i pulled away and he looked at me questioningly. "Looks like you finally met a women who won't fall for you" Gawaine and Tristan walked into the stables. "you think I'm charming?" Lancelot asked me, "of course but charm will only get you so far." I limped over to a bale of hay and took a seat and side. Arthur walked in looked to me "i need your answer" "I want to live" he nodded and walked out. "I bet you think I'm a coward down't you" i asked to the men in the stable. "No, i think you want to live, that only makes you human" answered Gawaine. I stood up and walked to the exit to the stable, "where you going" a voice asked. "I need some time" i replied before walking out into the cold night air, i walked for a long time before i came to a grave yard, i looked at the names as i walked past every grave and then i saw a name and stopped. I limped to the stone in the ground before falling in front of it on my knees and then ran my fingers over the carved letters in the stone. I fiercely wiped a tear that had fallen down my cheek away, my brother deserved a proper burial the burial of our people not a roman grave. I lent against at stone and quietly began to sing a song we sung together as young childern.

(I do not own this song all rights go to those who rightly own them)

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son, i'll shape your belief

And you'll always know that your fathers a theif

And you won't understand the cause of your grief

But you'll always follow the voices beneath

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty always to me

Guileless son, your spirit will hate her

The flower who married my brother the traitor

And you will expose his puppeteer behaviour

For you are the proof of how he betrayed his loyalty

Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, always to me

Guileless son, each day you grow older

Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold

For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul

Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty, Loyalty

Loyalty always to me

Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

Child the darkness will rise from the deep

And carry you down into sleep

I heard a sound and saw Tristan's hawk perched on the grave opposite me, i smiled at the animal, and reached into the small pouch from round my waist and took out the small bit of meat and broke it into tiny pieces before standing up and caring over the meat the bird watched me as I did and i offered it a piece of meat it accepted it, and i held my arm out it looked at me skeptically before hoping onto my arm, it's talons ripped into my skin but right now i couldn't care less i smiled and gave it another piece of meat and started the walk back to the stable. When i got to the stable none of the knights were there but Arthur was stood by his horse. I unwrapped the rope from around my chest with one hand and let his cape fall to the floor and then knelt down and picked it up, the hawk was still on my arm as i walked over to Arthur. I coughed to get his attention and held out his cloak to him. He took it gently before saying "if it were up to me, this wouldn't be happening" "i know" i answered. "you don't talk a lot really do you" "no, but i shout a lot when I'm angry" he smiled and i smiled bak and just like that we had an understanding. "They'll be down in the tavern" i nodded and wandered away occasionally feeding the hawk small amounts of meat as i limped. Eventually i found the tavern and saw most of the knights sat outside talking with each other and women, the hawk gave a suden screech and i saw Tristan look up and his eyes landed on me, i raised my arm and the hawk flew back to tristan, I went and stood in a corner out of the way of everyone. My eyes looked to Tristan who was talking to the hawk quietly, then there was a voice over my shoulder drawing my attention away. I looked round and saw Gawain stood there, "what?" "i said made a friend in the hawk have you?" i smiled but shook my head. "Hawks don't have friends, they have a one person their loyal to I'm just a easy meal." He looked at me for a moment before asking "you been talking to Tristan" "no" "he said the same thing when he first got the bloody thing."


End file.
